


Superbia

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan, <i>superbia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Superbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645221) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

“Cassandra and Leliana are being considered for the position of Divine,” Vivienne commented one day, and to anyone else it would sound just like an innocent comment, but not to Elizabeth, she knew her too well.

“Neither of them will be selected.”

“And how would you know that, dear?”

“They won’t be selected because I don’t want either of them to be Divine. They don’t understand how serious the need to control the mages is, if either is allowed on the Sunburst Throne, especially Leliana, chaos will ensue. In fact, I have a better candidate in mind.”

“What makes you think you have any say on the selection of the Divine? That decision is to be made purely by the Chantry.” She didn’t ask who the candidate was, she didn’t have to.

Elizabeth laughed. “They can’t ignore my power and influence. The Inquisition grew quite a bit in my hands.”

“Are you so confident of your power?”

“I know its limitations. I don’t have the pretension of being selected, I don’t have enough support inside the Chantry. But someone who was appreciated by the Chantry, loved in Orlais, and whose appointment would be seen as a victory by Templars and mages alike? A candidate like that, with my support, could easy win.”

Vivienne smiled. “You know a mage can’t be Divine.”

“The right mage can. What do you say, dear? We could be the most powerful couple in all of Thedas.”

“I would say that it seems as if there’s nothing you can’t achieve once you’ve made up your mind.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” she said, approaching in a predatory way. “I’ve accompanied your ascension in the circle with great interest, you were always my role model.”

“Just another example of you obtaining what you desire,” she said, kissing her.


End file.
